Above the Fire
by sushisama
Summary: [fluffy takoujikoujya] Sequel to 'Edge of the Moon'. Takuya is up again, the same things bothering him, plus a bit more. He thinks about his homelife and talks with Kouji about their 'relationship'. R&r, please.


**Title.** Above the Fire**  
Authour.** ~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)**  
Warnings.** Damn fluff.  Ohwell.  This one has a bit more or a serious feel to it, but still rather fluffy.  It's Takouji/Koujya, so if you don't like shounen-ai, this isn't the fic for you.**  
Disclaimer. **Digimon belongs to Toei, I still believe.  No one's told me otherwise, yet.**  
Message board! **I now have a message board you all can post reviews and comments to, and that I can post replies back to you. W00t! http://sushisama.hyperboards2.com/**  
Notes.** W00t, stopped being lazy and finished the sequel.  Go me.  Now, if only I could get to work on those Kensuke and Kingdom Hearts fics...  Hmm.  Ohwell.  Anyway, I kind of like this fic.  Especially the last line of it.  Hieh.  And I was going to say something else, but I forgot what it was, so I'm just going to leave it at that and probably write in the next fic if I remember it.  So, read and review, and check out the message board.

/ thoughts /      [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::

Takuya shifted slightly to get out of Kouji's loose grip, the blue-haired boy staying fast asleep.  He had been sitting up with Takuya in his lap, but the smaller boy was starting to get uncomfortable, though Kouji had long since gone to sleep with no problems.  The brown-haired boy helped lay the bluenette down on the ground on his side, in a position that the sleeping boy could be comfortable and one that allowed Takuya to return to the embrace he had left whenever he was ready to.  
            It was a new routine the two of them were falling into.  Wherever they stayed for the night, whether it is outside or in a city somewhere(as rare an occurrence as that was), the two boys would always sleep near each other.  Of course, the others eyed them oddly - aside from Izumi, who just gave a knowing smirk - but neither one cared all that much.  
            Takuya had started to cheer up since four nights ago, when Kouji first held him, to the point where no one seemed to notice his mood change anymore.  It was only Kouji who had the privilege of seeing him sad and discouraged, because that's the only person Takuya wanted to see that.  He would stay strong for everyone, leading as best he could with a smile on his face, but at night he would return to the Light's warm embrace, letting his defenses down.  There was no need to be strong for Kouji: the pale boy already held enough strength for the both of them.  
            Even though Kouji was there for him now, he still couldn't stop thinking about his family.  He didn't want to deal with it.  He just wanted everything to be the way it was, everything to go back to normal.  There was so much fighting, so much with the law and lawyers, the threat of being separated from his brother.  No!  He couldn't let that happen.  His little brother, Shinya, needed him.  _He_ needed his little brother.  
            Would his parents even care, though?  Or were they just going to fight over the two siblings like the rest of the objects they were disputing over?  
            There had been discussions on moving.  His father was definitely going to be the one leaving, but he was the one that was fighting to keep Takuya.  Which meant moving away from his friends.  And, worst of all, from Kouji, whom he had learned lived very close to him.  The idea of only having Kouji here in the digital world made his heart ache.  
            Takuya looked around the clearing that the children had made for the night in the middle of a deep forest.  Last night, they had stayed at a small city run by (Motomon) and they had all been given a good meal and a comfortable bed.  They didn't have that luxury this night, but at least he still had Kouji to cling to for warmth and comfort.  
            While Kouji was still sleeping, Takuya was sitting up, staring at the loner's pale face as he slept peacefully.  It was the only time Kouji over looked that way, and he especially thought it was beautiful in the full moon's light as it was right now.  
            Takuya frowned as his thoughts went back to the depressing state they had had before.  / I don't want to move... not away from you... /  He sighed, closing his eyes.  
            "What are you thinking about?" came a soft whisper.  Takuya opened his brown eyes to stare at Kouji's open blue ones.  The taller boy did not move, but stared intensely at the tan, as if trying to see through him.  
            "A lot," was Takuya's quiet reply.  And that was all he really needed to say, too - Kouji knew everything that was wrong in Takuya's life.  He had made sure of it with incessant questioning.  
            Kouji could only stare sympathetically - not with pity, Takuya had to keep reminding himself - because he wasn't very good with speaking.  He could only give him the comfort of an embrace, which seemed to be good enough for Takuya.  He thought about it enough, talking about it made it worse.  So, as he had done many times by now, he opened his arms out to the depressed child of fire.  
            Takuya smiled weakly and crawled back under the small blanket and cuddled close to the surprisingly warm Kouji.  It was the only way he knew how to comfort him, so he accepted, not only because it made him feel better, but it seemed to comfort Kouji a bit, too.  
            No kisses, though.  Only hugs.  It was as if Kouji was afraid to touch him.  
            Great, another thing to pull on the back of his mind.  
            "Kouji," Takuya called softly.  If there was one thing he could get off his mind, he would gladly do it, even if it meant his feelings getting hurt a bit.  
            "Yeah, Takuya?" Kouji replied, sounding a bit tired.  
            Takuya took a deep breath.  "What do I mean to you?"  
            "A lot," was his answer.  
            "Not what I meant."  
            "What do you mean, then?"  
            "Am I your... umm... "  He wasn't sure how to word the question.  
            "Boyfriend?"  Kouji felt the smaller boy nod into his chest.  He pondered the question.  Yes, he cared for the boy beyond friendship, but he didn't like the idea of labels.  And what might be expected of him after such a title was given.  "Do you... is that what you want?"  
            In the end, it always came back to Takuya's happiness above his personal feelings on the matter.  
            "Well, yeah, I was hoping..."  He nuzzled Kouji's chest.  "But, only if you want it, too..."  
            "Can we just not title it?"  
            "What do you mean?"  
            "I don't want to be your boyfriend, and I don't want you to be mine."  
            "Oh," said Takuya in a defeated tone, moving away a bit from the other.  
            "No, Takuya," Kouji said quickly, pulling the boy back to him and tightening his grip.  "You don't understand."  He rubbed the smaller boy's back in a soothing, reassuring motion.  "I care about you, I want to be with you.  I just... don't like titles.  Does that make any sense?"

            Takuya thought about it.  "You mean... we're going out, but that's not what it's called...?"  
            "Yeah, something like that."  
            "But... it's not open, right...?"  
            "I couldn't share you with anyone, Takuya."  
            Takuya smiled.  "I don't want to share you, either, Kouji..."  He sighed contently.  "Mine..."  He tightened his hold on the other, pulling him as close as possible, wanting nothing to ever be between them.  "All mine..."  
            Kouji smirked, resting his chin on top of Takuya's for-once-not-covered-by-a-hat head.  "All yours..."  
            "So, if someone asks, what do we tell them?"  
            "We just tell them that we... are.  Let them figure it out on their own."  
            "Do you care if people know?"  
            "No, not really.  You?"  
            "I don't care if my friends know.  But, my parents...  I... now would not be the time to tell them," Takuya admitted.  
            Kouji nodded.  "I understand."  
            Takuya went silent for a moment as he contemplated on telling Kouji about the moving subject.  But... he didn't know for sure if he was moving, so he didn't want to speak of any false information.  He also didn't want their relationship to feel rushed while they were in the digital world, even though Takuya knew it would have to be a bit, even if he wasn't moving when he got back home.  So much was going on right now.  He wondered how much he would see of the other boy, anyway...  
            "Takuya?"  
            "Yeah?"  
            "You're not going to sleep anytime soon, are you?"  
            Takuya smirked.  Kouji was already starting to know him better...  "I can go sit somewhere else if you want to go to sleep."  
            "And let you go off and depress yourself more?"  He started to rub Takuya's back again, in the same reassuring way as he had before.  "I'd rather you be here with me.  Besides, you're warm..."  
            "Okay, then, I'll stay here."  
            "Try to go to sleep, for once.  Just.. let everything go.  You can think on it later.  It's not worth it right now."  
            Takuya nodded, a smile on his lips.  He wondered briefly if he had changed Kouji, or if the loner had always been this caring, just to those he cared about.  Either way, he loved the way Kouji treated him when no one was looking, and sometimes even when they were.  He wanted to hold on to those kinds of moments for as long as he could.  
            "I never want to leave this world..." he whispered more to himself than Kouji.  
            "What?"  
            Takuya shook his head.  "Nothing."  He tilted his head back a bit and laid a soft kiss on the underside of Kouji's chin.  "I'm going to try to go to sleep now.  Good night, Kouji."  He nuzzled his chest affectionately and closed his eyes.  
            "...Takuya?"  Kouji's voice seemed a bit more serious than normal, catching Takuya's immediate attention.  
            His brown eyes opened again and he pulled away a bit so he could look up into Kouji's eyes.  "Yeah, Kouji?"  
            The blue-eyed child hesitated.  "May I... kiss you?"  
            Though he wasn't sure why, a small blush crept to the tan's cheeks, and he noticed a similar one on his 'boyfriend's' face.  He wasn't sure why, though; why should it seem weird that Kouji would ask?  Maybe that's why it was weird: because he asked, instead of just doing it.  But it kind of seemed like something he'd do - everything that happened between them so far had to be explained and said out loud, why not this?  
            Takuya must've nodded or something while he was in that brief reverie he noticed as Kouji's lips were on his.  His brown eyes stayed open for a moment, staring into Kouji's blue ones, but then the loner closed his, and Takuya followed suit.  
            It felt longer than it really was, but at the same time it felt really short.  Takuya was the first to pull away and he just stared at Kouji, an unreadable look on his face.  Kouji's eyes were closed at first and then they slowly opened, and laid their sight on Takuya's, holding their gaze for a silent moment.    
            And then they both smiled.

I should probably put more as a conclusion, but it felt strangely finished with that last line. Hope it's okay with everyone else.  
I worked a lot longer on this fix than the other one.  Especially on the dialogue.  This one's mostly about their talking, so I wanted to make sure it was good.  And I had my all-inspiring muse, Kouji Wada, to help me out.  Hieh.  
There's going to be another part to this storyline.  It's going to be a chapter fic, unlike these past two.  Oh, great, more work on my shoulders..  I'm so stupid.  Ohwell.  Makes everyone else happy, must be good.  
And, lastly, I have the replies to 'Edge of the Moon' on my message board.  If you sent a comment as of February eighth to said story, then you'll be replied to there.  W00t.  Here's the direct link to the thread:

http://sushisama.hyperboards2.com/index.cgi?board=digimonfics&action=display&num=1044741415

Randomness: you know how there are always two names for the couples, like Taito/Yamachi and Kensuke/Daiken?  There should be one for Takouji fiction.  And I shall name it Koujya.  And Kouichi x Takuya fiction shall be labeled as Kouiya.  Because I feel like titling things.  Go me.  Can I get a w00t w00t?  *smirk*


End file.
